Just to Make them Jealous
by Lucia
Summary: Plans as risky as this... usually backfire.
1. Default Chapter

Just to make them Jealous by Matt Ishida

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, nor will it ever. So don't sue me.

****************************************************************

Note: This is the first Romance fic I have EVER written so please give me some feedback, and maybe ideas for Part 2... Thanks! Email me yamattoishida@hotmail.com

And please visit my site @ http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net

****************************************************************

Sora sat in the bleachers

The wind slightly ruffling her chestnut brown hair.

Her eyes fixed on the object of her affection

"Why?" she wondered

She had known him for so long…

They had shared many adventures, and had saved each other so many times.

Why wasn't he interested in her?

Was he too dense to figure it out?

To sense that she loved him

On the field Taichi wove between the players, he dribbled the ball effortlessly.

He ran up to the goal

A defiant look shadowed his determined face.

Suddenly a foot appeared from nowhere.

Taichi tripped and sprawled onto the field losing the ball.

Above him, Yamato, to whom the foot belonged, stood laughing.

"Had a nice trip?" he joked

Sora stared down at Taichi 

"Why?"

***************************************************************

Yamato ran across the field

Dribbling the ball

He crossed the field quickly, out-maneuvering the other team's players.

"Give me a 'G'! Give me an 'R'! Give me a double 'E' 'N'!"

"What does that spell?"  
"GREEN!"

Yamato looked over at the cheering squad.

Mimi stood there, looking cute in her uniform.

She saw Yamato and winked.

He smiled, maybe she liked him?

But he shook his head.

He wondered… He wanted it to be true

But Mimi never did anything more

She gave him an occasional "hi", but that was all.

Why was he so afraid to tell her?

Was Yamato, the coolest boy in school afraid of being rejected?

He sighed

The game was over, his team; the blue team had won 1-0

Yamato sat down on the field

He put his head on his arms and sighed, why couldn't she realize?

***********************************************************

Sora saw Yamato staring at Mimi…

He is in the same situation I'm in, she realized.

Suddenly it hit her, a plan!

Sora jumped off the bleachers and ran onto the field

"YAMATO!"

The boy turned his head; his deep blue eyes looked straight at her.

"Hi Sora! What's up?"

"I have a proposition for you"

"Heh, you sounded like Koushiro there for a second… go on…"

"You like Mimi, correct?

"Yes"

"And I like Taichi"

"Yep"

"I was thinking that since they have been so unresponsive with their feelings for us we should make them…"

"Jealous?" Yamato cut in

"Yes"

"Ah, the old, go out an' make em' want us trick"

"Exactly!"

"I'm in! I mean I'll give it a try for Mimi's sake"

"Good!"

"But Sora…"

"Yes Yamato?"

"We really have to act like a couple! Holding hands, sweet names, y'know romantic stuff like that"  
"Sure Mattie-chan!"

Yamato laughed, "I like it Sora-chan"

"So when's our first date?"

"How about now?"-Yamato

"Um… whaddaya mean?"

"Well the soccer team (meaning Taichi) and the cheerleaders (Mimi) always go out to pizza after games…"

"I see"

"… So they'll both be there to see US"

"Let's go!" said the over-eager Sora

"Sora-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Your fly is undone"

Sora blushed and pulled up her zipper, then they both burst out laughing.

This will be fun, she thought

**************************************************************

Well that's part one! Please send comments, etc. to [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com



	2. The plan grows.

Just to make them Jealous Part 2

By Matt Ishida

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, nor will it ever, so don't sue!

Hey! Thanks for the great response to the story!

I've figured out the ending, but I'm not telling yet, ^_^

Anyway, if you were wondering, I'm a girl

Cya and Read on!

Also sorry this might not be as long, but expect more action in P.3

***************************************************************

The door opened and clicked shut, a familiar voice filled the restaurant.

"Hey Guys!"

Taichi turned to greet his friend

"Hi Yama…" He stopped.

His mouth practically fell through the floor, Yamato and Sora?

"What's going on?"

"Mattie-chan and I just came to grab a slice of pizza!"

"MATTIE-CHAN!!!!!"

"Yep, that's me" -Yamato

Taichi turned around and thought.

But she liked me… I've seen her stare, should I have asked her out?

Yamato and Sora?

No… it can't be!

"What's the matter Taichi?"

"It's just tha- oh nothing, nevermind"

Sora shot a smile at Yamato, it was working already.

"Come Sora-chan" Yamato said, as he pulled out a chair for Sora.

"Why thank you!" she said as he pushed her chair back in.

It was hard to keep a straight face, Yamato acting like a gentleman?

Sora covered her mouth and laughed into it.

Yamato made a face at her

"Sora-chan, what would you like on your pizza?"

"I dunno, what should I have?"

"I suggest some squid, hmm boiled pig fat, maybe some monkey brains…"

Sora started laughing

"Can't…stop…laughing…"

Yamato stuck two straws up his nose

"Ikkakumon!"

Sora laughed harder

Suddenly she fell onto the table

"Sora? Are you OK?"

Sora calmed herself down

"Yeah…I'm fine now, you're funny!"

"Oh yeah, no autographs please!"

***************************************************************

Taichi watched the event grimly.

Why was he such a fool?

Why hadn't he asked Sora out before!

He had liked her for so long!

He needed a plan.

Suddenly he remembered.

That movie! 

Suddenly he had the perfect plan.

***************************************************************

Mimi walked into the restaurant.

"Hello!" she chirped

"Hey Mimi!" said Sora

"Hi!"

"Matt?"

"Yeah"

Mimi got a puzzled look on her face

"Why aren't you sitting with Taichi?"

"Because Mattie-chan is sitting with me!"

"MATTIE-CHAN!"

"Mimi over here" waved Taichi

Mimi spun around on her heel and walked and walked away from the smiling couple.

"EXPLAIN!" -Mimi

"Hey chill out! I can't explain, they just walked in here today hand in hand"

"That's my Yamato she's slobbering over!"

"Mimi, I don't like this either, but I have a plan!"

"Wassat?"

"Okay, how about we go out…"

"ME AND YOU! NO WAY!"

"Whoa, we go out just to make them jealous, they'll be running back to us in seconds!"

"Oooh! You think like Koushiro! Brilliant plan! Princess Mimi is on her way!"

"On her way?"

"Yep, if you are going to be my boyfriend I have to get clothes to match yours!"

"Uh, oook"

"What is your colour anyway? Green, or is it blue? You'd look cute in orange…"

Taichi slapped himself.

What have I gotten myself into?

***************************************************************

"So do you think it's working?"

"Hey you saw Mimi and Taichi's reactions!"

"That was great!"

"But the question is, when do we drop the act?"-Yamato

"We can't drop it yet, they have to really be in love with us"  
"I agree, they might drop us"

Deep down Yamato really agreed… Why?

***************************************************************

End of Part 2

Email comments to- [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

And please visit my website

[http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

Thanks!

-Mattie-chan

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	3. A new revelation.

Just to make them Jealous, Part Three

By Matt Ishida

*************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever. So don't sue!

*************************************************************************

Note from the Author:

Thank you for the tremendous response! I'm 13 and this is my first romance fic so thanks!

I was expecting everyone to hate it…

Oh well, here is Part 3 of my story…

*************************************************************************

Tai sat dejectedly. 

He stared down at his feet.

He knew he had missed his chance.

"I can make it better! I can get Sora back!" he said to himself.

Then slumped back in his seat 

"Who am I kidding? It's going to be hard"

"Yohoo!" a high voice greeted

"Hey Mimi"

Suddenly he looked at her outfit.

"MIMI!"

"What?"

Mimi was dressed in shorts, a blue shirt with a star on it, goggles, and white gloves.

"Mimi? Did you steal my clothes?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"So then how did you get them?"

"Kari got them for me, now honey don't get mad, I'll give them back!"

"Wh… Oh sure Honey, you can borrow my clothes ANYTIME"

Yamato walked by and stifled a laugh at Mimi's ensemble.

He took his lunch and grabbed a seat next to Jyou.

"Um…Yamato? If you don't mind me asking, what is going on?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Yamato asked innocently.

"You and Sora got together n exactly one day, and so did Tai and Mimi, what's going on?"

"NOTHING!"

Yamato grabbed his lunch and stomped off into the yard.

*************************************************************************

What if they figure it out?

What if everyone knows before the plan can be finished?

It's only been a day and Jyou already suspects something…

We should be going slower, maybe a party?

"Yamato?" a thin voice asked from behind, pushing away his thoughts.

"Sora! I thought you were sick!"

"I am, but I came anyway, I have a big test today, and we have to keep up our act"

"Sora, I've been thinking"  
"Please Matt, don't say you're calling it off"

"No Sora, I was thinking that we should go slower, Jyou already suspects something"

"Okay, did you notice that Mimi and Tai are together?"

"Wha… I remember Jyou mentioned it, but other than that…"

"Do you think this will ruin our chances?"

"No" -Yamato "it will all be the same… I hope"

Thoughts of Mimi crept into his mind, her sweet personality, her beautiful smile, the way she said 'hi'…

"Yamato? Yamato?"

His thoughts snapped back to reality

"Sorry I was daydreaming"

Sora got a sly smile "about Mimi right?"

Yamato blushed

"Hehe! I didn't know you daydreamed about her, what were you getting married?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Yamato and Mimi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Yamato snuck behind Sora with a sod of grass, he dropped it right on top of her head.

"Whoa! Nice hat Sora!"

"Sick or not sick I'm gonna get you for that Mattie-chan!"

Sora ran after Yamato pelting him with whatever was at hand, sod, leaves and rocks.

"Owwww" Yamato cried as a rock smacked him on the back of the neck.

Then the chase reversed, Yamato ran after Sora.

*************************************************************************

Tai and Mimi were staring out of the window watching them.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I hate hard stuff" whined Mimi

Honestly I don't see why Matt liked this girl, Tai thought.

Suddenly Koushiro ran through the door.

"Hey Tai!" he panted

"What's the rush Koushiro?"

"Here" Koushiro said, handing Taichi a little envelope

"You too Mimi" he said, handing her an identical one.

"What are these for?" asked Mimi

"No time to explain I have more to give away!"

Mimi gently opened her envelope, not damaging it.

She pulled out a light blue invitation.

'You Are Invited' it read in glossy, silver letters.

"What does it say?" asked Tai, peering over Mimi's shoulder

"You are invited to Koushiro Izzumi's Birthday Party

May 12, 2000, from 6 pm to 11 pm (boys sleepover)

3647 Atoshi Dr.

Please R.S.V.P by May 5th

Thank You,

Koushiro Izzumi"

"A Party"

"Can we go Taichi sweetie?"

"Please don't call me sweetie, and yeah, we have to go Yamato and Sora-chan will be there"

"Oooo I need new nail polish, a new outfit, hmm… that cute skirt and tank top I saw yesterday? New shoes? Yes, the last time I shopped for shoes was 3 days ago!"

*************************************************************************

"YAMATO! SORA!" Koushiro ran into the yard, "here, catch!" he threw two identical envelopes.

"Invitations…"

"Read it Sora"

"You are invited to Koushiro Izzumi's Birthday Party

May 12, 2000, from 6 pm to 11 pm (boys sleepover)

3647 Atoshi Dr.

Please R.S.V.P by May 5th

Thank You,

Koushiro Izzumi"

"PERFECT!"

"Why?"

"Sora, don't you see? Taichi and Mimi-chan will be there! Perfect place to show off!"

"But I don't have anything to wear"

"That's okay, you can borrow some of my clothes"

"Very funny"

"Hey, I had to joke, you were starting to sound like Mimi"

"That's a bad thing?"

"For Mimi, no, for you yes. You have a different personality which you should stick to"

"Is it a good personality?" Sora said, looking at Matt

"Yeah"

She glanced over and saw Taichi and Mimi walking towards them, Yamato saw them too.

Sora hugged Yamato, "Oh thank you Mattie-chan! You are so nice!"

"I mean it, you have a wonderful personality"

"Hey Yamato! Sora!"

"Hey Taichi, Mimi"

Taichi had an annoyed look on his face, but Mimi looked cheerful.

She's a good actress to pull this off thought Tai.

"You guys going to the party?" chirped Mimi

"Yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" answered Sora

"Good, I guess I- we will see you there tomorrow." Said Taichi.

"Yeah, cya there Taichi!" said Yamato waving to them.

He grabbed Sora's arm, and gently dragged her off.

"Sora, tomorrow we must give the best performance we have ever given!"

"Yes Piedmon"

"Heh, funny, but I mean it"

"I know, I'll ask Koushiro later what we'll be doing at the party, we can figure it out after that"

"Okay Mattie-chan"

"Y'know, no one is within hearing distance, you don't have to call me Mattie-chan"

"I know, but I like that name, it suits you"

Yamato smiled, leave it to Sora to think of something nice to say.

"Well I'll see you at Period 7 English"

"Okay, bye!"

They each walked their separate ways, scheming and planning.

*************************************************************************

"Mimi!"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"St- oh nevermind, we have to do really well at the party!"

"Yeah okay" Mimi said absently as she filed her nails.

"We have to play our roles perfectly, we really have to get their attention!"  
"Whatever you say honey"

"Please dress nicely, not like me!"

"Okay! I know what I'm going to wear already! Do you?"

"Well no…"

"OH MY! Only one day until the party and you still don't know what to wear?"

"He only gave us the invitations 10 minutes ago!"

"SO! I will be at your house tomorrow at four to help you dress"

Taichi blushed "Literally?"

"No, but I'll help you figure out what to wear!"

"Okay, sure"

"See you at four!"

Mimi and Taichi parted.

Mimi went to Family Studies, and Taichi went to Phys. Ed

*************************************************************************

Everyone has gone their separate ways, but will they all be united at the party?

Or will the party just be a fluke?

End of Part 3

That's it for Part Three!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Coming soon part Four, The Party.

Comments? Suggestions?

Email me [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

And please visit my site [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

Thanks!

^_^ Mattie-chan^_^

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	4. Party time.

Just to make them Jealous Part Four

By Matt Ishida

************************************************************************

Thank your for the reviews! They mean SO much to me!

Here's Part Four; it's longer than the others, but not even close to the end

Ta Da! Read on

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: You know it, doesn't belong to me blah blah blah don't sue

************************************************************************

Sora ran into Extended Math just as the bell rung.

"Koushiro! I have a question!"

Koushiro turned from his computer, picked up his bag and walked up to her.

"What Sora?"

"Um… I wanted to know what we are doing at the party, like activities"

Koushiro looked around and whispered into her ear.

"NO! Anything but that!"

Koushiro shook his head, "Sorry, it was Jyou's idea"

Sora ran back out into the hall searching for Yamato, but she couldn't find him.

What am I going to do? Sora asked herself

I can do anything! I can play soccer, do well in school, but I cannot do THAT!

The bell rung again and Sora hurried to her locker; I'll call him she told herself.

He has to know.

************************************************************************

"Hello?"

"Hi TK, it's Sora, is Yamato home?"

"Yeah, but Sora?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why are you calling my brother?"

"Nevermind Takeru, I really need to talk to him"

"Okay, okay, I'll get him"

Takeru trudged down the hallway to Yamato's room.

His music was blaring, and he was singing along.

"YAMATO!"

The music turned off and Yamato's blond head peered out of the door.

"Takeru? What?"

"PHONE!"

"Whoa don't YELL!" Yamato said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry" Takeru said meekly as he backed away.

Yamato went into his room and locked the door.

"Hello, this is Yamato"

"Matt it's Sora"

"Hey Sora what's up?"

"Koushiro told me the party plans"

"So why do you sound so glum?"

"Because we have to do…" Sora stopped and sobbed

"Do what Sora?"

"KARAOKE!" Sora said and sobbed even more.

"Sora, please stop crying… What's so bad about karaoke?"

"I have a horrible voice!"

"I'm sure you don't Sora, I'm sure you have a beautiful voice"  
"No I don't!"

"Sing something for me"

"No I can't, I just can't!"

Yamato listened to the phone click she hung up on him.

Sora is afraid to sing?

Is it because Tai will be listening to her?

Or is it because I'll be listening to her?

Yamato picked up his shoes and put them on.

He opened his window and crept outside.

************************************************************************

"How about this one?" Mimi asked happily.

Tai looked at the orange button-down shirt and the yellow cargo pants.

"I said NO orange!"

"Why not?" Mimi asked looking hurt.

"Because I don't want to look like an Agumon!"

"But Agumon is soooo cute!"

Tai sighed Mimi was impossible.

They had been in the same store for three hours!

"Just buy them and let's go" he said, "I'm getting hungry"

"Yay Yay Yay!" Mimi said happily as she pulled out her credit card

She paid for them and they left the store.

"Now to get MY outfit!"

Tai groaned, he couldn't take much more of this.

************************************************************************

Sora sat on her bed.

She hadn't wanted to cry on the phone, she hated crying why had she let it all out in front of Yamato?

"Sora honey! You'd better start getting ready for that party you're going to!"

Sora stifled a sob; "I'm not going"

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel well"

"Okay Sora, if you change your mind you can go, I have a date tonight"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Honey"

She heard the door slam as her mom left.

Sora fell back onto her bed and hugged her pillow.

She remembered the last karaoke she had done.

It had been two years ago…

She had stood up on the stage, full of confidence.

She had only started singing when she heard the laughing.

Tai and his friends were sitting and laughing at her.

She had stopped short and ran off the stage.

Why did it have to be Karaoke?

************************************************************************

Yamato ran fast, he stopped at his friend Mika's house.

"Mika, can I borrow your guitar?"

"May I ask why?"  
"It's really important! I need it fast"

The twenty-year-old sighed and walked back into her house, she returned holding a guitar.

"Bring it back in ONE piece!" 

"I will Mika!"

Yamato ran off, he knew where he was going, and he knew his mission…

************************************************************************

Sora sat at her window she had stopped crying.

She knew she had to go to the party, she needed to get Tai's attention.

Suddenly she heard a guitar being strummed below her window.

She opened the window and saw Yamato.

"Ah Juliet I see you have come to your senses"

"Ah Romeo, I see you have totally lost it!"

"Heh, funny… I just came to show you that I'd sing karaoke with you, like a duet?"

"I already told you, I'm a horrible singer."

"No you're not, I know why you think that! It's because Tai laughed at you right?"

Sora blushed, he remembered.

"It is isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Sora don't let one jerk ruin your life, you gotta sing, overcome your fear"

Sora laughed, "Mattie-chan you sound REALLY funny"

Yamato laughed "Well you LOOK really funny"

Sora looked down and noticed her bunny pajamas.

"Heh, I'll get dressed for the party"

"So you're going!"

"Yeah!"

"So you're singing!"

"I don't know…"

"Sora stop sounding like Jyou, don't chicken out, if Taichi laughs at you I'll beat him up"

"Oh Yamato, that's sweet"

Yamato smiled

"I'm gonna go get dressed too!"

************************************************************************

Taichi sighed finally he had managed to get Mimi out of the mall.

The more he was with Mimi the more he wanted Sora.

But he felt like his plan wasn't working.

"Taichi-chan!"

"Why'd you call me that?"

"Well Sora always calls Yamato Mattie-chan, and I thought I'd call you Taichi-chan!"

"That's going a bit far…"

"Oh Tai! What a spoilsport! You're never going to get Sora with that attitude! And I'll never get my Mattie!"

Taichi knew she was right.

But Mimi didn't seem like she cared about Yamato that much anymore, as if she had lost interest.

************************************************************************

"Lalalala Party!" sang Mimi, as she stepped out of her hot shower.

Steam escaped and fogged up the mirrors.

Mimi went straight into her bedroom.

"Oh I love my room" she chirped looking at her pink, frilly room.

She lay down on her canopy bed and sighed.

"I'd better get dressed"

She ran to her closet and fished out the new outfit she had bought.

She pulled of her towel and replaced it with a light pink spaghetti strap shirt, a long pastel pink skirt and bright pink sandals.

She sat on her bed and brushed her hair, each side for ten minutes.

"Oh Yamato" she said. "What do you see in that tomboy Sora?"

"She isn't beautiful, she's not a cheerleader, she's not anything!"

Suddenly it clicked she cares.

I've been so shallow, she silently cried.

I've seen him look at me, but I flirted with other guys…

No wonder I lost him.

But Mimi wouldn't let go.

"I'm sincere, and beautiful! I'm going to get him back!"

She stomped out of her room and went into the kitchen.

"How do I look?" she asked her mother, twirling around.

"Like an Angel sweetie!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said her father, getting out of his chair and folding his newspaper.

He opened the door and revealed Taichi dressed in his orange shirt and bright yellow pants.

"Wha… Are you a boy or a duck?" 

"Oh daddy!" exclaimed Mimi as she came in

"That's Taichi Kamiya!"

************************************************************************

Sora was sitting in her living room, picking petals off flowers.

Why am I so nervous?

She was dressed in a blue tank top, and white capri pants.

The doorbell rang.

She stood up "Showtime" she said to herself.

She opened the door and there stood Yamato, he had replaced his blue jeans with baggy beige pants.

He was wearing a blue, short-sleeved button up shirt, and was holding a bouquet of white roses.

"AHH! It's ANGEWOMON!" he cried

Sora smiled, "let's go before I dedigivolve and you have to date a cat"

Yamato took her coat and walked her out of the apartment.

"TAXI!"

************************************************************************

What will the party be like?

Sorry I didn't get to it, but I wrote so much in-between.

I promise that P.5 will be the party!

As always~

Email me [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

And visit my site @ [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

Thanks!

^_^ Mattie-chan^_^

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	5. Disasters in the air.

Just to make them Jealous Part Five

By Matt Ishida

*************************************************************************

Hehe even I'm excited about my story! I'm trying to think of the perfect ending and I have sooo many perfect ideas, but I don't know which one to use!

^_^ Oh well I'll figure it out, thanks for you reviews!

*************************************************************************

A taxi rolled up and stopped in front of Sora's building.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

Sora handed him the invitation.

"After you Juliet" Yamato said opening the door for Sora.

"Do you remember what happens to Romeo and Juliet at the end?"

"No, umm… wasn't it that Romeo goes of in his little car to search for Juliet?"

Sora slapped Matt and laughed

"That's STUART LITTLE!"

"Ooo, close right?"

"Yamato, what am I going to do with you?"

The taxi stopped suddenly.

"That'll be $15.50"

Yamato put on a goofy smile

"Heh, the funniest thing happened, uh… Gabumon ate my walle…"

Sora cut him off and handed the driver a twenty- dollar bill.

"Tsk Tsk, Romeo has turned into Juliet"

Yamato grabbed Sora's purse and slung it over his arm.

"Oh Romeo you are such a silly" he said, in a girly voice.

"Now we see that Yamato has fully lost it" a voice from behind said.

*************************************************************************

We had to walk to the party, since I was broke, and 'Princess Mimi' said that girls didn't have to pay.

Just as we walked onto Koushiro's street I saw Sora… and Yamato.

"C'mon" I hissed to Mimi, and pulled her with me.

Yamato was making jokes as usual, I saw Sora looking at him, just like she used to look at me.

I had to break this up!

"Now we see Yamato has fully lost it" was all I could say.

"Hey Taichi" Yamato said, a little coldly.

I couldn't blame him, he probably figured I was trying to steal his girl.

"Hi Mattie!" Mimi chirped

I elbowed her, she was going to ruin everything, girls with boyfriends don't just throw themselves on people.

Mimi got the point and stopped.

Sora, beautiful, smart… Sora broke the silence

"Can we go in?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it, having so much fun out here" said Yamato sarcastically.

*************************************************************************

Oh how I missed Yamato!

He's mine! MINE! I'm so used to getting what I want.

Why wasn't he looking at me?

It seems like the game has turned, now all Mattie gives me is a 'hi'

I'm so dumb!

Eek! My mascara is smudging; too much emotion isn't good for one's face.

I watched Sora, the boy stealer run up the steps with Yamato.

I could've cried, right then and there, I could have confessed everything, but I didn't.

That's not my way.

*************************************************************************

Yamato was being so wonderful this evening.

He almost makes me forget about Taichi, but I can't forget about him.

This whole plan was for him (and Mimi).

I made myself knock on the door.

This was going to be a hard night.

I had to choose…

Suddenly I realized what I was thinking.

When had Yamato become a part of my heart

I had to admit he was wonderful, he was funny, and sweet… He was everything.

Why hadn't Mimi noticed that?

But Taichi was wonderful too.

He was cute, with all his little problems, a good leader and very confident.

We also shared a lot of interests…

I was confused…

This plan had put everything in a different perspective.

*************************************************************************

The door creaked open; I could see flashing neon lights and people dancing inside.

Koushiro's face lit up when he saw us.

"Hey guys come in!"

"Koushiro you shoulda told me this was disco!"

"Mattie-chan PLEASE NO"

I started singing "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive"

I felt a sharp kick.

"Ow Sora be nice"

I saw she was laughing at me, I entered the house doing my disco dance.

Koushiro showed us the refreshments table (where Jyou was parked for the night), the dance floor, and the karaoke stage (I felt Sora shudder whenever he said 'Karaoke', so I put my arm around her)

"Sora-chan, if anyone makes fun of you I will kill them, you have a beautiful voice which you have to show!"

Sora smiled at me "Alright, I'll sing"

"Yeah Sora! You're a regular Gabumon! Full of Courage!"

"Are you saying that Biyomon isn't full of courage"

"Uh…" I never knew how to reply to questions like that.

Sora patted my shoulder "Poor, confused Yamato"

*************************************************************************

But at that moment I was confused. Part of me wanted to freeze time and let me think it over thoroughly.

And the rest of me wanted to wing it, whatever happens, happens.

I looked back and saw Taichi and Mimi crouched behind a fern watching us.

"Hey Mattie-chan, take a look at that"

"Heh, it's James Bond, only clumsier, stupider, and with WAY bigger hair"

"Why do you think they're following us?"

"Maybe they smell your food… there was this dog I knew once who followed me for two miles because I had a piece of meat in my pocket."

I couldn't help laughing, Yamato sounded so innocent.

*************************************************************************

I was having so much fun with Sora!

It was really easy to make her laugh; all I needed was the right moment and the right joke.

But the thing that was bothering me was Taichi.

She still liked him, way more than she would ever like me.

The plan was hers she wanted Taichi.

He was following us too, stalking us through the ferns.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey GI Joe! Get out from behind the ferns!"

Taichi looked startled, he pretended he had dropped something.

"Darn contact lenses" he said, a little too loud.

He stood up and walked onto the dance floor.

Suddenly I burst out laughing

*************************************************************************

I was so embarrassed; I wonder what they were thinking?

Why did they think I was creeping through the foliage?

I stood up and found Yamato laughing hysterically at me.

"What?" I asked grumpily

"Dun Dun Da Da… It's LIGHTBULB BOY! With his super light powers!"

"What do you mean?"

Then I heard Sora laugh.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?"

"Your clothes!" Yamato managed to say between laughs.

I looked down and saw that my pants were glowing in the darkness.

"MIMI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THESE PANTS GLOWED!?"

"Honestly Taichi honey, keep your voice down, I didn't know, all I know is that I like those fuzzy duck pants"

Yamato burst out laughing again "Taichi is wearing fuzzy…DUCK…pants"

I could have killed Mimi right there, if Koushiro hadn't cut me off.

*************************************************************************

I was glad when Koushiro started talking, I felt like Taichi was going to kill me!

What a funny feeling eh?

Koushiro had hooked up the microphone and the karaoke machine, and was standing on the makeshift stage.

"All right, KARAOKE time!"

I saw Sora tense up, but Matt whispered something in her ear and she relaxed.

Yamato was supposed to be doing that for ME!

"My computer will give you the song, and the lyrics all you have to do is sing" Koushiro continued.

"Who wants to go first?"

I felt my hand go up, I wasn't planning to put it up, it was as if it put itself up!

I was mystified until I saw that Taichi was lifting my hand up.

I kicked him "Taichi-chan! I never said I wanted to sing- with you!"

"Just shut-up Mimi! I'm getting REALLY sick of you!" Taichi hissed

I shut up. I walked onto the stage.

Koushiro pressed a button on the computer, it made a whirring sound, and our song came up.

"Heart Breaker, Mariah Carey and J-Z"

I wanted to cry.

My heart was broken, because of Sora, stupid stupid Sora!

*************************************************************************

"C'mon Yamato lets dance!" Sora grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor.

"Okay" I said with a sly smile on my face

"Mattie-chan WHAT exactly are you going to do?" she said in an amused voice.

Suddenly I started flailing my arms and running around in circles

"DO THE GEKOMON!" I yelled smiling.

Sora laughed at my joke, but no one else understood.

I liked it 

It was our little secret.

Suddenly I heard the karaoke machine whir, I pulled Sora toward the stage.

On it were Mimi, and Duck Boy.

I heard Koushiro say the song was 'HeartBreaker'

Mimi started out perfectly, but when Tai came in… ughh….

"Sora-chan?"

"Yes"

"I think they should rename this song 'Window Breaker'"

Suddenly a little glass cup burst.

"What? Is Tai that bad?"

Before anyone could answer me the whole room started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Koushiro yelled "Everyone OUT!"

*************************************************************************

Yamato grabbed my hand, and I felt safe with him.

I saw Mimi and Taichi coming after us.

Suddenly I heard a cry

"Jyou!"

Yamato had already turned and was running in the direction of the noise.

We saw Jyou; his leg was caught under the refreshments table.

"Help!" he said

Yamato and Taichi lifted the table and pulled Jyou out, his ankle was sprained (or so he claimed).

Koushiro (who was saving his laptop) came toward us, "let's get out of here!"

We made a run for the door.

*************************************************************************

But as soon as we reached the door there was a loud crack and part of the wall crumbled in our path.

"NO!" Taichi yelled

The door was blocked.

"It could be wor…" Jyou started

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Yamato and Sora yelled.

The lights flickered, and the electricity went out.

"We're trapped!" I said.

Then I really started to cry.

How will we get out?

*************************************************************************

Well that's the end of Part 5!

Expect Part 6 later today or tomorrow!

As always~

Email me [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

And visit my site @ [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed Part 5!

^_^ Mattie-chan ^_^

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	6. Panic.

Just to make them Jealous Part 6.

**********************************************************

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

If Digimon belonged to me I would be rich and driving around in my limousine.

**********************************************************

Hey everyone! This is the third last installment in this story.

Part 8 is the end.

Who knows, after the end I might write a little fic about what happens in the future, depends on the reviews.

Anyway… Getting to the story… ^_^

**********************************************************

Joe was rocking back and forth, repeating the same words over and over.

"We're doomed, we're doomed"

Mimi was sitting next to me, crying her eyes out.

Yamato was frantically trying to clear out the rubble.

And Sora was just sitting still, looking out of the only window left intact.

Koushiro was trying to fix his computer, looked like he couldn't though.

I stood up and walked over to Sora.

"Are you okay?" I said

Yamato looked over at me, but he didn't make a move to get up.

There was a sad look in his eyes.

Sora looked up at me "I'm fine" she said, disheartedly.

"What's wrong" 

"Nothing…" she said distantly.

"Leave her alone, she's thinking" Yamato called over

About what though? How to get out?

I knew she wasn't thinking about that, something more important…

I guess

**********************************************************

How could everyone ignore me?

I was so afraid, what if we never escaped?

What if we were trapped here forever, dying of thirst and hunger?

Taichi was all over Sora, and Yamato was deep in thought.

Jyou was going insane, and Koushiro looked like someone had died.

His computer…

Honestly how can one boy be so concerned about a computer?

I was crying, and I hadn't stopped.

Whether because I was afraid or because I wanted attention, I wasn't sure.

How could everyone be so insensitive?

I finally stopped crying it wouldn't do anything.

I fixed my hair and stood up.

"Let's do something, everyone cheer up! I'm sure someone will come soon!"

***********************************************************

I smiled at Mimi's cheerfulness, you could always expect her to be in a good mood.

I guess that's one of the things I see in her.

She put energy into you…

But I couldn't forget Sora…

I got up too, "Okay, what do we do?"

"Let's try to get out of here!" Sora said, snapping out of her mood.

I walked over to the door and started to move the rubble.

Taichi walked over too and helped me.

We did this for an hour.

With Mimi and Sora coaching us from behind.

Koushiro was still trying to fix his laptop, and Jyou, who was oblivious to what we were doing was still rocking back and forth repeating "we're doomed".

"We're at the last stone!" I said, with a lot of enthusiasm in my voice.

The last stone was huge.

We pulled and pushed, and managed to pull it into the door.

It slammed onto the ground…

***********************************************************

The noise was so loud I almost screamed.

"THUMP!"

The rock fell onto the ground.

The walls almost shook.

"We're free!" I said, looking at Yamato, Mimi, and Taichi.

But I spoke too soon.

The rock fell through the floor.

The force caused more rubble to block the door.

Mimi collapsed on the ground and started wailing.

Yamato had the same look in his eyes that he had had in the Digital World.

The look that said, "I failed everyone again"

Taichi started slamming the door and yelling.

I just sat back down at my window.

How would we ever get out?

Would we die here?

Rubble was falling from the roof, and I knew that if another earthquake hit it the whole building would collapse on top of us.

***********************************************************

Suddenly Koushiro stood up.

"Do you smell that?" he asked with a starteled look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, still slamming the door.

"GAS!"

It was my turn to look startled too.

"What kind of gas?" I asked reproachfully.

"Gas is escaping from the stove! The slightest spark could make this building blow!"

Jyou looked at Koushiro and stopped repeating it looked like he had given up.

Yamato turned around.

"We have to get out of here!"

"Well DUH!" I said

"Taichi don't start a fight" Koushiro said, "we need to figure out a way to get out"

***********************************************************

I stood up "the window"

Everyone stared at me

"The only way to get out is the window"

"But how do we get out the window?" Jyou asked.

Mimi stopped wailing "We could get Birdramon to come and get us"

"BIRDRAMON IS IN THE DIGIWORLD!" Taichi yelled, he was having one of his temper swings again.

Mimi shut up, "I'm just trying to help" she said looking hurt.

Yamato walked over to us 

"This is all our fault, if we hadn't had started this stupid 'plan' we would have been okay"

Taichi and Mimi looked up.

"What plan?"

***********************************************************

I had to tell them, the plan wasn't working anyway…

I was drifting from Mimi towards Sora.

"The plan we made, to get you two to like us"

Mimi's face lit up "You like ME?"

I looked down at the charred floor.

"I did, but now I'm not sure"

Taichi looked at Sora, but Sora just looked away.

"I'm sorry Taichi, but I have the same problem as Yamato, I just don't know"

"We made the same plan." Taichi admitted.

"You did?" Sora and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, we were jealous of you, I really like you Sora"

I knew what Sora was thinking, because the same thing was going through my mind.

I was so confused, Mimi was great, she was pretty and cheerful.

But she could be a pain sometimes…

And Sora… there was nothing bad I could say about Sora.

We had a lot in common.

She had a great sense of humor…

And she liked my jokes

***********************************************************

"Hello? While you lovebirds are chatting this whole building is getting more and more full of GAS!"

"Right!" I said, assuming my position as a leader.

The whole conversation had left my mind spinning.

I wanted more information I wanted Sora.

How could she like Yamato?  
She was a nice girl… and he's a rebel.

Who would have thought.

I regained my thoughts and started to think.

"Koushiro? Do you have any rope?"

Koushiro looked at me, "nope Taichi, we've never had the need for rope"

Now I had no ideas, we were stuck in this building forever.

FOREVER!

I was stuck forever with a crying brat, a computer freak, a rebel taking my girl, a panicking kid, and the girl of my dreams who 'doesn't know'.

I screamed.

*********************************************************************************

Oh sorry! I'm going away for the weekend so I decided to post what I have, part 6 isn't finished yet so lets call this part 6a.

Part 6b will be done Sunday, or even later today.

'Kay!

Bye!

As always

Email me [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

Visit my site @ [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

Yours truly~

~*Mattie-chan*~

^_^

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	7. Escape... Terror.

Just to make them Jealous Part 6B

By Matt Ishida

*******************************************************************

Disclaimer: You know it, Digimon doesn't belong to me, I don't make money off it, don't sue ^_^

*******************************************************************

Well our trip got a little postponed, so we are leaving in an hour, since I'm all packed up I decided to give you part 6B before I left!

So here you are ^_^

*******************************************************************

Taichi was angry, it was as if he was getting really annoyed with us.

I couldn't blame him.

Sora and Yamato had done the same thing to both of us.

How could Yamato like her?

It was impossible!

Well anyway, we're trapped, and if we don't get out the building is going to blow up.

Those thoughts were going through my mind.

Why did Yamato like her? Are we going to blow up?

So far no one had come to rescue us.

Jyou had lost hope; but then again he had no hope in the beginning.

Koushiro and Taichi are frustrated.

Yamato… I don't know what Yamato is doing.

He's leaning out the window.

Nice…

Hehe ^_^ I should try to think of a plan.

Sora… UGHH! I HATE HER!

She was sitting just sitting there.

If Yamato liked ME I would be hugging him! Not just SITTING there!

Oh calm down Mimi, frowning will just make worry lines.

Suddenly I heard police sirens.

*******************************************************************

"Helicopter!" I said, sticking my head into the room.

"Everyone yell!" I commanded.

"HELP! HELP!" we all screamed at the top of our lungs.

The helicopter turned toward us…

Were we saved?

No… The helicopter turned off toward another building.

"NO!" I yelled kicking the wall with all my strength.

Some rubble fell off, but nothing more happened.

"NO! NO! NO!" I kept on yelling, and kicking.

Suddenly the wall fell.

"Whoa!" I yelled in surprise as the outer wall crumbled.

I could see down… down the many floors to the ground.

The Izzumi residence just HAD to be on the 8th floor!

I looked out into the distance, then turned and looked at the building.

I spotted something…

"I have a plan!"

*******************************************************************

He had an idea? Thinking up ideas was MY job! I'm the leader.

Oh well… Getting out is better than starving or blowing up.

Ugh… I shuddered as a picture of us exploding came into my mind.

"What's your plan?" I asked

Yamato pointed out the 'window'; I followed his finger along the rim and towards a small black emergency staircase.

"No! How are we going to do that?" Mimi shrieked.

"Yeah! It seems dangerous!" Sora agreed.

Yamato shrugged, "all we do is walk along the rim to the staircase, then fold it down and follow the stairs down to the ground floor"

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND EASY" said Jyou in panic.

"Hey! It's our only plan, I never said it would definitely work, but it's worth a try"

*******************************************************************

I had to agree.

But I was afraid… what if I got hurt, what if Yam- the others got hurt.

I almost said Yamato, what made me do that?

Why can't I get him off my mind?

"Well let's go!" he said grimly.

"Wh-o… who's first?" Mimi said in a frightened voice.

"First me, then Sora, then Koushiro and Jyou, Mimi you are second last, and Taichi will bring up the rear"

"Yes sir" Taichi said, and saluted him.

Yamato was acting like a real leader even Taichi didn't disagree.

But we were still risking our lives.

Part of me wanted to say, let's just wait it out.

But I couldn't do that; I couldn't let Yamato down.

He had shown me so much courage; I had to go through with his plan.

*******************************************************************

I was so afraid.

Leave it to Yamato to think of such a dumb plan!

I could have thought of a MUCH better one

But we were out of ideas, and out of time.

We had to go.

I saw Yamato's determined face, but deep down I knew he was just as afraid.

I wished that Agumon was here, he could have warp digivolved and gotten us out of here.

But he wasn't.

The wind blew through the wall as Yamato stepped onto the ledge.

He edged one foot after the other.

It was a slow process, but he finally got enough room to pull Sora up next to him.

Nice plan genius, I thought, take Sora next to you so you can save her.

Somehow I wished I had thought of that.

Koushiro edged on, then Jyou, then Mimi, finally it was my turn.

Mimi who was a few steps ahead of me sensed my fear.

"It's okay" she called back cheerfully.

Gee that made me feel just great.

Mimi wasn't as afraid as I was.

I sidestepped along the rim… trying not to look down.

*******************************************************************

I was so afraid before, but now I'm not that afraid.

For some reason I feel so brave.

As soon as I saw Yamato's determined face I knew that I had to be brave… for him.

Taichi had such a funny face, mixed with fear and anger.

I had to comfort him.

How ironic, the person with the crest of sincerity comforting the boy with the crest of courage.

Hehe ^_^ Wow! Palmon would have been proud.

I edged along the rim, pushing Jyou and pulling Taichi.

"Oops!" I said as I almost slipped on a loose stone.

That was close.

Taichi looked even more afraid now, I flashed him my happiest smile.

But even it was now mixed with fear.

Just one mistake and I would be a pancake…

Just one wrong step

Suddenly I felt horrible, like I could throw up.

"I made it!" Yamato shouted over

I heard a metal clunk as the stairs were being let down.

Then I heard Yamato walking down the first few steps.

"Come on Sora" he said.

I just knew he was taking her hand and leading her down.

Wasn't it obvious who Yamato had chosen?

As I was thinking Jyou moved onto the stairs…

My turn

*******************************************************************

Yamato was so comforting in front of me.

Every few minutes he called back, asking if I was okay.

Had Yamato chosen? 

I hadn't why was it so hard?

I had liked Taichi for so long, but Yamato was like sudden love.

Suddenly Yamato took my hand

"Come" he said as he led me down the steps.

We waited on the landing for everyone, then we started down.

One landing at a time, one in front of the other.

I wasn't afraid anymore

At the third landing I looked down.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise.

The second floor landing was mangled, the steps were visible…but it just didn't seem safe.

*******************************************************************

I matched Sora's surprise when I saw the second floor landing.

But we had made it so far we couldn't give up now.

I looked at the others for support, they all looked worried, but no one said a thing.

I stepped down onto the first step.

It held, then I reached for the second step; suddenly the step detached itself.

I slid right off, Sora slid above me, but caught on.

She kicked her leg, and I grabbed onto it.

Jyou had grabbed onto Sora and was trying to pull her up.

Then Taichi ran to the front, he grabbed Sora's hand from Jyou and started pulling.

Jyou grabbed onto Taichi and helped so did everyone else.

But I knew it wouldn't work.

We were too heavy.

I knew what I had to do.

I whispered "I love you Sora"

And then… I let go.

The fall was short, and all the way down I was remembering moments from the DigiWorld.

And all of the great moments Sora and I had shared these last few days.

Then I hit the ground…

And blackness

*******************************************************************

Why must I always leave you in suspense?

Sorry but that's the end of 6B, I'll have 7 next which will answer your question…

Did Yamato survive?

That's all for now!

Comments to [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

Please visit my site [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

Thanks for the reviews!

~*Mattie-chan*~

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	8. Why?

Just to Make them Jealous Part 7

By Matt Ishida

*****************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I have nothing to do with it. So don't sue s'il vous plais!

*****************************************************************************

Here we are at the second last part of this story.

I'll be sad to see it go, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it!

Thanks for all the reviews, and after part 8 you'll see other stories from me.

Well, I won't keep you waiting

*****************************************************************************

I lay in my bed…

Everything that had happened was spinning through my head.

He let go to save me…

I remembered screaming, I just couldn't stop screaming.

When I looked down to see him… I just saw a limp form.

It looked so… so lifeless.

I remembered Taichi pulling me up.

He tried to hug me, but I pushed away.

I just ran down the remaining steps, jumping off the first floor landing.

I ran to him… 

"YAMATO! YAMATO! Please wake up!"

I had sat there waiting for everyone to come.

Mimi had gasped when she saw Yamato.

His arm was twisted at a strange angle.

And both of his legs looked mangled.

I remember Jyou… He checked Yamato's pulse…

Before he could tell us an ambulance had come…

The paramedics quickly moved Yamato onto a stretcher.

They let me come too.

Jyou, Mimi, Koushiro and Taichi were left to be questionned by the police.

I was stifling sobs, the paramedics wouldn't tell me his condition, and I was too afraid to ask.

When we got to the hospital a nurse took me to the waiting room.

I called my mother…

She came, and we sat there for so long.

I felt safe in her arms…

I just cried and cried.

Then the doctor came out…

*****************************************************************************

It was horrible, so horrible in both ways.

That Yamato was badly hurt… maybe even…

No he couldn't be, please no I silently whispered.

And in the other sense bad, that he loved Sora enough to do that.

To sacrifice his life for hers

I was badly shaken up.

After the police had come, and the ambulance had left I had just collapsed.

My mom and dad came, and took me away.

I didn't remember much after that I had fainted.

I woke up and blinked a few times, just to put everything in focus.

I was in a hospital room.

"OH MIMI!" my mom squealed "You're OKAY!"

I struggled to prop my self up "I'm fine, what happened?"

"Oh you blacked out in the car! The doctor said it was just exhaustion"

Well I was tired.

Suddenly a thought struck me…

"Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"What hospital is this?"

"Odairu General"

I remembered the ambulance, with the word 'ODAIRU' painted on it in bright red letters.

"MOM! Yamato is here!"

"Huh? What happened to him?" she asked

I instantly began to tell her the story, I cried at many of the parts.

My mom took me into a hug.

"We'll find out how your friend Mattie is RIGHT NOW!" she said enthusiastically.

She ran into the hall and around the corner.

I laughed, I had a great mom, maybe a bit absent-minded but wonderful.

She came back with the doctor.

"What is it that you wanted to know?" the doctor asked cheerfully.

"Well" I said, a little weakly "there was another boy with me, and he's here, I need to know his condition"

"Okay Mimi, what was the patients name?"

"Yamato Ishida" I had to force his name out, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know… what if he was…

"Oh" the doctor said, his face turning from smiling to grim…

"He's…"

*****************************************************************************

I'm the leader! I should have been the one to do that.

Yamato, he was my best friend.

I thought of all the times we had disagreed, and fought.

But also of all the good times we had together.

I put my head in my arms and the tears just started flowing.

I tried to stop them, I had the crest of courage…

I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

I heard a car pulling up close to me, two cars.

"TAI!" I heard a voice call.

Kari, my mom, and my dad ran out and hugged me.

"I'm so gald you're okay!" my mom said, replacing her worried face with a relieved smile.

"Taichi!" that was a voice I didn't want to hear…

How could I tell him?

It was Takeru he was pulling his mom toward us.

His face was so grim, I was used to seeing him happy and smiling.

I heard a screech and a minivan pulled up next to me.

Mr. Ishida jumped out.

"Where is Yamato?" He asked, frantic with worry.

"Oda..iru- General Hospital" I stuttered

His mother gasped and covered her face.

"Please Taichi! Tell me what happened!"

I explained the whole story… how he had let go…

I didn't mention Sora though I didn't want the Ishida's to blame anything on her.

Takeru's mother dragged him into the car.

And Mr. Ishida jumped into his van.

I turned to face my parents

"I have to see Yamato." I said gravelly.

My father nodded, we all got into the car and drove to Odairu General.

We burst through the doors, I saw Sora and her mother there along with the Takeru, and his parents.

I ran over "Any news?"

Mr. Ishida put a hand on my shoulder

"He's…

*****************************************************************************

Where was I?  
It was as if I was in space.

I saw darkness, an empty void almost.

Then I saw light…

Something in my mind beckoned me to go forward.

But my heart said, STAY BACK.

A soft music was playing, as if someone was strumming a harp.

I heard a voice, somewhere… it was so distant… but so familiar…

"Yamato go back" it whispered

"It's not time yet"

I struggled to understand

My mind remembered the incident it remembered all of the pain

Here I felt so painless.

Something shimmered in front of me.

A pale creature… striped… horn?

"Gabumon?" I said wearily

"Yes Yamato" he said in his quiet voice

"Where am I?"

"Yamato, you know where you are… you know what happened"

Yes, he knew… the impact had been hard

Too hard for him to endure

"I'm…" the words stuck in his throat, he fought back tears.

"Please Matt" Gabumon beckoned

"Please fight… you can still live"

"But I'm so tired Gabumon, there's so much pain"

Gabumon shook me

"Yamato! Think of everything you're giving up!"

I saw Takeru there, smiling at me as I came home from school.

I saw my father, who had always supported me and given me my space.

I saw my mother, I knew she loved me, I loved her too, but I had never shown it…

I saw Taichi, my best friend. I had so much respect for him…

I saw Mimi and her smile, her always cheerful mood…

How she was always ready to make someone happy…

Then I saw Sora… My Sora…

The one I loved the one I had given my life for.

Gabumon gently turned my head with his paw.

I saw Sora, I actually saw her.

She was sitting next to my bed, holding my hand and crying…

"I want to go back Gabumon" I said weakly

"But I can't, I just can't fight it anymore"

Then I started crying.

Cries of despair, of defeat, of love…

Suddenly I saw Gabumon's eyes tear up.

"Yamato, I love you more than anyone I have ever met before, you were always a wonderful friend, and you were always there for me"

"Gabumon…" I said

"It's time for me to save you, one last time" his airy voice pierced my mind.

"GABUMON NO!" I shouted, realizing what he had in mind

"Yamato I have to do this for you! You have your whole life ahead of you! Without you I wold have been nothing!"

I just cried, "please no Gabumon… please no"

But he didn't hear me.

He just howled, first his arms disappeared, then his torso, then everything.

All that was left was a swirling blue dust.

It came into me, his energy, his will to let me live.

I felt so much stronger

Now I had to fight, Gabumon had given up his life for me, and I had to fight.

I swam through the darkness, away from the light

"Thank you Gabumon" I whispered

*****************************************************************************

"I'm afraid he's dead." The doctor said.

All of us gasped these were the words I had feared for so long.

My mother was still hugging me, but I threw off her arms.

I ran, I just ran until I was completely exhausted.

Then I cried.

"How could this happen!" I asked myself

But I knew it was my fault.

He had died for ME.

I stood up and walked back to Yamato's room.

Just looking at his limp body made me feel sick and sad… just so sad…

"Oh Yamato please don't leave me!" I whispered

Tears were streaming down my face, each drop fell on him, and soon it looked as if tears were streaming down his face too.

I hugged him as best as I could.

I just kept on whispering "Yamato don't leave me, please no"

Suddenly my heart opened up, I realized that I loved him.

More than words could ever express.

"I love you Mattie-chan!" I said in a loud voice.

Wherever he was I hoped he had heard me.

Then I turned away…

"I love you too Sora" a voice said weakly.

I turned to see Yamato, blinking feelbly.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" I shouted.

"Yep, Never felt better"

I punched him teasingly.

Then I became serious again.

"But I thought you were…"

He began to cry

"I was Sora, but an old friend helped me out…"

*****************************************************************************

End of Part 7

Well there it is! Part 8 is the last chapter…

I really hope you enjoyed part 7, it was one of my favourite parts to write.

I'm glad this isn't paper because I'm crying…

It would have been a messy story with ink blots and tear stains…

As always~ 

Email comments to [yamattoishida@hotmail.com][1]

Please visit my site @ [http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net][2]

~*Mattie-chan*~

   [1]: mailto:yamattoishida@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.digitalforest.cjb.net/



	9. Conclusion?

I was there when she said it.

I had run after her, along the twisting hallways.

I hadn't found her I wanted to tell her that it was okay.

I missed Yamato ofcourse and I felt really bad.

But somewhere deep down inside, I was glad that he had given me such an opportunity.

I walked back towards Yamato's room and looked inside.

There I saw Sora sitting next to Yamato's bed, holding his hand and whispering.

Suddenly she got this miraculous look in her eyes, like she had discovered something.

It was then when she said it, it was then when she broke my heart.

She said she loved him…

And he woke up.

They were in love, and I was alone.

Sora, oh Sora I thought, I love you so much, and I want the best for you…

BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE HIM!

Mimi stood next to me, she put her hand on my shoulder and said

"You knew it would be this way, so did I"

How could Mimi sound so right, so confident?

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"Ofcourse I am, but if Yamato is happy I'll go along with it, I've like him for a long time, but I'll get over it, there are more fish in the sea!"

She sounded so cheerful…

Why couldn't I?

"Taichi? Now that Sora chose someone else… you wanna… go to a movie?" she blurted out.

"NO!" I yelled in all my fury.

I just ran out of the hospital and stopped to sit on the steps… and think.

********************************************************************

I was so happy… I guess…

I had Sora, but I had this sad feeling in my heart.

Because of Gabumon…

I felt like I had part of him in me.

It made me remember all of the good times we had together.

We had bonded so much, I knew we had the best relationship of all the Digidestined.

He had guided me, and stayed my friend when I had been depressed.

He had fought WarGreymon just for me…

He had saved me in the cave of darkness.

I let go of Sora, and turned away from her.

"What's wrong Matt?" she said, with a worried look spread across her features.

"Gabumon" I sobbed

"What about Gabumon?" Sora said lightly, holding my hand.

"When I was gone… Sora he gave his life for ME!"

Then I just couldn't stop the tears, I just cried and cried.

Sora held my hand through it all, understanding the pain, sharing it.

A short knock came on the door.

"Come in!" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

The door burst open and my whole family was looking at me.

Their mouths were open, and their faces were pale.

"What's the matter?" I asked."You look like you've seen a ghost"

********************************************************************

I don't know how I kept up my sunny disposition.

A part of me wanted to throw Sora off a cliff, or at least mangle her… badly!

And another wanted to just go sobbing to Yamato, to tell him I loved him sooo much!

That I wouldn't let him go…

But I couldn't, that would just make matters worse.

I had to accept it…

Nothing would be right if I didn't.

But he was dead… nothing would work.

I walked to his room, wanting to say goodbye, for the final time.

"Mimi! Come in!" His voice rang through my ears like sweet music

I ran in, and was about to fling myself on him…

But Sora was there.

"I'm SO GLAD you're alive" I practically screamed.

"Whoa Mimi, I'm just hurt, not deaf" he said

"Oh sorry!" I said, blushing.

You know what?

I was happy for them, very happy.

Why shouldn't I be?

********************************************************************

He was really shaken up, all I wanted to do was comfort him.

To hold him in my arms and to tell him that everything is all right, everything is fine.

But I couldn't he was detached.

I remember how close he and Gabumon were…

No one could ever take that pain away from him…

I had to try.

"Sora honey, come on" my mom said from the door.

I smiled at Yamato, "Bye Mattie-chan, please feel better"

He held my hand and looked up into my eyes.

"I'll try" he said weakly, I knew he couldn't forget.

He wouldn't let himself forget.

********************************************************************

"Yamato! Pass the ball!" I shouted, running to keep up.

Man his legs had healed well… maybe a little too well!

Yamato gave a sharp kick and the ball sailed towards me.

After the accident things had pretty much returned to normal.

I was on the soccer team (yeah me!) with Yamato, Jyou, and Sora.

Mimi was still cheering in the stands, and Koushiro was STILL trying to fix his laptop.

Eventually we all chipped in and bought him a new one, but after the incident he wasn't so hooked to his computer.

I guess he saw from Yamato's experience that you had to live life not waste it infront of a computer screen.

Jyou hadn't seen it that way though, he was mortally afraid of girls.

We all laughed at him, but he said he wasn't ever going to let any girl kill him.

Yamato laughed the hardest at that moment.

He had put his arm around Sora and said it was worth it.

He had almost gotten over his loss.

Sora had made him a small stuffed version of Gabumon.

Yamato swore that it spoke…

But he was joking… I think!

Oh my God… what if he wasn't joking

Oh sorry, I'm getting a bit too submerged in this topic.

Anyway…

Mimi and Koushiro are a couple now.

And I'm alone…sigh

I'll be okay, Yamato and Sora can't stay together forever can they?

********************************************************************

THE END


End file.
